1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a game apparatus and a game program, and more specifically to a game apparatus and a game program for allowing a player to perform a game operation using an input device including a speaker.
2. Description of the Background Art
A shooting video game apparatus described in patent document 1 (Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 10-244073) includes a main game machine including a monitor and a speaker, and a pseudo-gun having a built-in speaker. With this shooting video game apparatus, when the pseudo-gun is triggered during a game, a pseudo-shooting sound is output from the speaker built in the pseudo-gun. In accordance with the result of the determination on each shot, a sound of the bullet hitting an intended object or a sound of the bullet missing the intended object (for example, a bullet hitting sound) is output from the speaker of the main game machine. In this manner, the speaker close to the player outputs a shooting sound while the speaker far from the player outputs a bullet hitting sound.
With the above-described shooting video game apparatus, a shooting sound is generated when the pseudo-gun is triggered, and then a bullet hitting sound is generated when predetermined processing, such as hitting determination processing, is executed. The bullet hitting sound is generated when the predetermined processing is executed after the shooting sound is generated. Therefore, the bullet hitting sound is generated immediately after, but substantially a constant time duration after, the shooting sound is generated. The shooting video game apparatus is provided for a game played using the pseudo-gun, so that a sound is generated from an appropriate location; i.e., a shooting sound is generated from the pseudo-gun and a bullet hitting sound is generated from the main game machine. For this reason, the time duration, from the time when the shooting sound is generated until the time when the bullet hitting sound is generated, is not considered as a control target. Therefore, such a time duration is generally constant as described above. The processing executed by the shooting video game apparatus has a drawback of not being applicable to various sound effects used in games other than the shooting video game using the pseudo-gun. For example, the processing is not applicable to a game in which a sound effect is generated along the movement of an object and thus the sound is not generated at a constant interval.